


Alone with your mind

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: Skam Italia | Martino/Niccolò | Seconda clip della quinta puntata dal punto di vista di Niccolò.Dal testo:Ci sono mille dubbi nella tua mente che iniziano ad assillarti e tu sai che nonpuoi metterli a tacere: sono come dei piccoli demoni che si instaurano dentro dite e ti portano via ogni briciolo di felicità, ma in maniera lenta e incostante.Riuscirai a renderlo felice? Sarai il ragazzo adatto a stare al suo fianco? Riuscirà Martino ad amarti nonostante tutti i tuoi problemi o ti abbandonerà così come tutti gli altri?





	Alone with your mind

Alle volte non sai darti una spiegazione logica a quello che ti succede, ti succede e basta. Sembra quasi che tutto accada senza una ragione; anche se provi con tutto te stesso a vedere il mondo in modo razionale ormai hai ben capito che non c'è niente di razionale nel lungo e incasinato cammino che noi chiamiamo vita. E anche questa mattina così apri gli occhi, ma senti già che non sarà una buona giornata.  
Istintivamente ti volti verso il comodino e afferri quel vecchio rottame del tuo telefono per controllare l'ora: il display segna soltanto le 6:48 di mattina, avresti ancora tempo per dormire ma sai bene che non riusciresti a riprendere sonno.  
Ti guardi per qualche secondo attorno, poi ti giri sull'altro fianco ed è in questo momento che lo vedi: lui è lì accanto a te che dorme beato ed ignaro di tutto quello che ti sta succedendo.  
Sorridi appena e ti prendi un paio di minuti buoni per osservarlo in silenzio: Martino è avvolto nelle coperte e una flebile luce lo illumina, facendo risaltare la componente rossiccia dei suoi capelli.  
Sorridi flebilmente, ti rendi conto facilmente che lui rispetto a Maddalena è proprio tutta un'altra storia: non vuoi ammetterlo a te stesso perchè hai paura, ma forse ti sei innamorato veramente per la prima volta.  
Senti però che dentro di te sta nascendo una sensazione di ansia e malessere che non sai, o che non vuoi, spiegarti.  
Ci sono mille dubbi nella tua mente che iniziano ad assillarti e tu sai che non puoi metterli a tacere: sono come dei piccoli demoni che si instaurano dentro di te e ti portano via ogni briciolo di felicità, ma in maniera lenta e incostante.  
Riuscirai a renderlo felice? Sarai il ragazzo adatto a stare al suo fianco? Riuscirà Martino ad amarti nonostante tutti i tuoi problemi o ti abbandonerà così come tutti gli altri?  
Cerchi di non fare caso a tutte queste voci, ma esse sembrano iniziare ad urlare dentro di te, tanto da doverti sforzare per trattenere una prima lacrima solitaria che cerca di scappare dai tuoi occhi.  
Senti aumentare costantemente la pressione sul tuo petto, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo sta schiacciando e non ti dà modo di respirare.  
Tu chiudi gli occhi e provi a concentrarti solo sul tuo respiro: sai che tutto questo è solo frutto del tuo cervello e non puoi permetterti di farti venire un attacco di panico in questo momento, non vuoi certo che Martino si svegli e ti veda in certe condizioni.  
Tu non sei quel ragazzo che mostri a tutti, avresti solo bisogno di sprofondare nelle braccia di qualcuno; però resti fermo e aspetti che qualcuno colga il tuo malessere senza fare nulla per metterti in mostra o chiedere aiuto.  
Tu saresti davvero il ragazzo giusto per rendere Martino felice? Tu, Niccolò Fares, ne vali la pena?  
E non importa che quel ragazzo ha appena passato una intera giornata insieme a te, perchè tu sai quanto il tuo umore possa influire nella tua vita e non vuoi che una parola sbagliata o un gesto capito male possa rovinare quello che sta nascendo tra di voi.  
Lui vorrà, nel caso, mettere la vostra storia alla luce del sole o preferirà mantenerti un segreto? I suoi amici riuscirebbero ad accettarvi? Ed i suoi genitori?  
Il tuo respiro si fa sempre più veloce e senti le lacrime che iniziano incontrollabilmente a scendere sulle tue guance come un piccolo rivolo infuocato: senti di non meritarti quella felicità, forse il tuo destino è quello di rimanere solo.  
Ormai sai che non riusciresti più a rimanere in questo letto, ma ancora non vuoi alzarti e quindi ti prendi ancora qualche minuto per inciderti nella mente l'immagine di Martino che se ne sta tranquillo accanto a te; allunghi una mano e delicatamente scosti un ciuffo di capelli dal suo viso per vedere meglio i suoi lineamenti e sorridi per tutta quella bellezza che ti trovi ad osservare. Avresti l'istinto di accostarti a lui per baciarlo, ma sai che si sveglierebbe e quindi ti trattieni dal farlo.  
Ti alzi piano e ti dirigi in cucina per poi sederti al tavolo e mettere le mani tra i tuoi capelli: ma cosa stai facendo Niccolò?  
Forse ti stai illudendo, forse la tua mente sta correndo troppo non credi?  
Vi conoscete da poco tempo e già credi di poterti innamorare di lui, ma non sai se Martino ricambia i tuoi sentimenti o si sta semplicemente divertendo. Hai la sensazione che possa essere finalmente la persona giusta, ma non devi metterci la mano sul fuoco, non così velocemente.  
Forse adesso hai solo bisogno di stare da solo, forse allontanarti ti farà calmare e pensare a mente lucida: ti senti morire al solo pensiero di farlo svegliare solo, ma sai che non riusciresti mai a calmarti restando in questa casa con lui e non riesci a trovare un'altra soluzione in questo momento.  
Non vuoi però farlo svegliare e rendersi conto di essere stato abbandonato, vuoi che capisca che lo hai pensato e che non è colpa sua se tu, come un codardo, stai scappando.  
Ti viene così un'idea in mente: la leggenda giapponese del filo rosso.  
Sorridi perchè pensi che Martino, una volta sveglio, potrebbe davvero prenderti per pazzo, ma tu la trovi una cosa veramente dolce e non sai neanche se lui conosce questa leggenda o meno.  
Due anime gemelle, fin dalla nascita, sono legate tra loro con un filo rosso lunghissimo e annodato al mignolo. Il filo può intrecciarsi anche infinite volte, ma non si spezzerà mai e alla fine porterà sempre le due anime gemelle ad incontrarsi e scoprirsi. Ogni nodo che verrà sciolto simboleggerà così un ostacolo che viene superato e che porterà i due innamorati sempre più vicini.  
Forse troppo romantico e prematuro? Si, ma no sarà certo questo a impedirti di farlo.  
Ripensi al discorso fatto la mattina precedente sull'ultimo uomo sulla Terra e scrivi un biglietto iniziale dove scherzi dicendo che hai liberato nella notte un virus letale e che ora voi due siete veramente gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra.  
Torni lentamente in camera e inizi ad annodare il filo rosso sul comodino, per poi passare al soggiorno e alla cucina, dove lasci la colazione pronta e un biglietto di scuse.  
Dici di dover andare dai tuoi genitori in Umbria, ma tu non sai realmente dove potrai andare: di girare per Roma non se ne parla neanche perchè sai bene che ti potrebbero vedere e non vuoi rischiare.  
Forse te ne tornerai da Maddalena: ormai sei conscio di non provare più nulla per lei, ma allo stesso tempo sai che lei ti capisce e che forse è l'unica persona che adesso senti di meritare. Perchè tu non sei destinato al vero amore, ma solo ad una effimera e falsa gioia.  
Forse Niccolò dovresti solamente aprire gli occhi e renderti conto che adesso sei più solo che mai, che cerchi protezione in persone che forse non ti portano gioia, ma solo dubbi.  
Forse tu non meriti l'amore, forse sei destinato a dover fingere per tutta la tua vita di stare bene e che non ci sia nulla che non vada.  
Sono questi momenti che ti fanno mettere in dubbio te stesso, che ti fanno pensare che la solita routine sia quella adatta a te e che la vera felicità non sia contemplata nel tuo piano cosmico. Ti cambi in fretta e furia e raccimoli qualche tuo vestito mettendoli in un vecchio zainetto.  
Ti volti nuovamente verso il letto e devi ancora fare uno sforzo per non scoppiare a piangere: lo vedi e pensi che forse non lo avrai mai, lo vedi e ti auto convinci che non sei tu quello più adatto per stare al suo fianco, ma che lui meriti di meglio che un ragazzo rotto e incasinato come te.  
Martino merita la felicità, ma non sei certo che tu possa dargliela, hai solo paura di incasinare anche la sua di vita.  
Quindi te ne vai, conscio che forse gli farai del male con quel gesto, eppure ti rendi conto che forse quel male adesso sarà necessario per non fare del male poi a tutto il suo mondo.  
Forse tra qualche giorno starai meglio e tornerai da lui, ma non è questo il giorno e quindi esci di casa con le guance inondate di lacrime, certo che il tuo amore non sarà mai abbastanza da portare luce in un mondo cupo.  
Te ne vai da solo, solo così come sola continua ad essere la tua testa.  
Niccolò Fares, destinato solo a vedere la tua vita passarti davanti incapace di fare qualcosa.  
Niccolò Fares, destinato alla solitudine e al senso di impotenza.  
Niccolò Fares, solo, di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Questa é la prima ff Rames che scrivo e spero che possa piacervi.  
> Il pov di Niccolò spero non sia riduttivo e superficiale, fatemi sapere voi.  
> Un bacio.


End file.
